Jun Arashiyama
|image = Anime= |-|Manga= |kanji = 嵐山 准 |Romaji = Arashiyama Jun |gender = Male |epithet = |Birthdate = July 29 |Constellation = Aptenodytes |Blood Type = O |Age = 19 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye = Green |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = A |Team = Arashiyama Unit |Team Rank = A-rank Rank 05 |Position = Team Leader All-Rounder |Occupation = Border Combatant TV Personality |Pupil = Osamu Mikumo |Teammates = Ai Kitora Mitsuru Tokieda Ken Satori Haruka Ayatsuji (Operator) |Former Teammates = Kuniharu Kakizaki |Relatives = Fuku Arashiyama (brother) Saho Arashiyama (sister) Kirie Konami (cousin) |Main = Asteroid (Assault Rifle) Meteor (Assault Rifle) Shield |Subs =Scorpion Teleporter Prototype Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Manga = Chapter 6 |Anime = Episode 3 |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} |Arashiyama Jun}} is an A-rank middle range All-Rounder in Border and the leader of Arashiyama Unit. He is also one of the eleven candidates for Yūichi Jin's Fūjin. Appearance Anime = |-| Manga = Arashiyama is a tall young man. He has medium length black hair, and green eyes. In the anime, his hair has a brown tint. He is always seen wearing his Border uniform. When he is in trigger mode, like the rest of his unit, he wears black leggings and a red, high collared athletic jacket with the A-rank Border emblem patch on his right shoulder, and a long black stripe going down the middle of each sleeve. Personality Arashiyama is a carefree type, he also has a funny attitude and doesn't dislike Neighbors that much. When Osamu violated Border's rules, Arashiyama said that Osamu didn't do something wrong. In fact, he praised him for doing the right thing. He also cares very much for his siblings as he immediately hugged them when he discovered they were safe from the Mole Mod attack. Relationships Family * Saho and Fuku: He likes his a lot and worries a lot about them, to the point of embarrassing them. He is overprotecting and overwhelming. Arashiyama Unit * Ai Kitora: As the member of the unit who took over his position as ace, it can be seen that Arashiyama respects and holds Kitora in high regard. As her leader and senior, he often advises her. * Mitsuru Tokieda: * Ken Satori: * Haruka Ayatsuji: Kuniharu Kakizaki Tamakoma Branch * Yūichi Jin: 'Arashiyama and Jin are shown to have a very good relationship. During the events of the Black Trigger Capture Arc Arashiyama comes to help Jin, and repeatedly expresses trust in Jin when questioned by Miwa on his motives. In the Border Briefing File, the relationship between Arashiyama and Jin is labelled "Trust". * 'Osamu Mikumo: Arashiyama respects and cares for Mikumo, giving him advice and support whenever he needs it. * Yūma Kuga: * Chika Amatori: * Kyōsuke Karasuma: Quotes * (To Osamu Mikumo) "Good idea! You made a great work! If you hadn't done that, there's no doubt there would be victims!" Trivia * means "Associate", while means "storm mountain". ** Arashiyama also the name of a district and a mountain on the western outskirts of Kyoto, Japan. * Arashiyama is the cousin of Kirie Konami from Tamakoma Branch. * According to volume 1, he likes: ** His younger siblings ** Dogs ** Seafood References Navigation Category:Jun Arashiyama Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Border Category:Arashiyama Unit Category:All-Rounder Category:A-rank Category:Characters born in July Category:Team Leader Category:Shinoda Faction Category:Border Combatants Category:Alive